


Sam Carter Explains the Multiverse

by touchdownpossum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6820897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sams always think that if they can explain it well enough, the guys will understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam Carter Explains the Multiverse

[Sam Carter Explains the Multiverse](https://vimeo.com/166143738) from [T.D. Possum](https://vimeo.com/touchdownpossum) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
